Its My Life
by SWPLYSSA
Summary: Sean is crushin on Ellie but Ellie doesn't know how she feels. But when Emma decides she wants Sean back will that be the end of Seans crush on Ellie. Will Eliie figure out her feels. Read the story Duh!
1. Default Chapter

As It my Life

PLACE: school TIME: 6:00 first day of school

Ellie: I hate school

Ashwhy?

Ellie all the homework , the evil teacher , and Paige's crow

Ash**** rolled her eyes

Ellie sorry Ash I did not mean you

Ash: ok lets go to home room

Ellie: what is your home room

Ash: Mr.S

Ellie: same

Ash: Ellie can I ask you something

Ellie: sure . What .

Ash: do you like Sean Cameron

Ellie: no .why?

Ash: does Sean like you

Ellie: I do not know

Ash: Ellie is there something you are not telling me ?

Because he keeps looking at you.

Ellie: I bumped into him when I was walking he said "sorry"

and went to talk to Emma down hall. So no I do not know

why he is looking at me so .... whatever and he is going out with

Emma.

Ash: ok I will be right back ok

Ellie: where are you going h . Ash ,Ash ,come back Ash

**Place:** at Sean's locker

Ash: hi Sean

Sean: hi ...Oh!....Ash

Ash: I know. Can I ask you two thing

Sean: sure . What

Ash: do you go out with Emma

Sean: Yes . But im thinking about breaking up with her

Ash: ok . Why

Sean: Because she care to much about the earth and not

about me.

Ash: ok! Next thing do you like . Ellie Nash.

Sean: do not tell anyone but I do like her.

(Ash is smiling now)

do u guy like it if you do please tell me.


	2. chapter1

**Place:** Sean's locker

Ash: ok. I promises . What grade are you in.

Sean: 11.

Ash: I though you were in10 .o0o you got moved up.

Sean: Yes and im in all Ellie's classes.

Ash: me too.

Sean: cool.

Ash: yea.

(Ellie came up behind Ash.)

Ash: do you want to come over 2-night im having friends over

for movies and pizza? It's like a little party you like parties right?

Sean:........

Ellie: hi Ash and Sean.

Ash:. Ellie your coming right.

Ellie: yes I'll be there are you guys going to class.

Ash&Sean: yes.

Ash:. Sean can I talk to you again.

(Ellie goes to her locker down the hall.)

Ash: are you coming 2-night?

Sean:. Hell yea.

(Ash is smiling.)

Ash: why hell yea . Why not yes.

Sean: because Ellie is going to be there.

Jimmy: you like Ellie Nash.

Paige: who likes Ellie.

Hazel: yea who.

Sprinner: yea.

Paige: because I do not want anyone to hurt her.

Hazel: why?

(Paige walked up to hazel.)

Paige: I never told anyone but Ellie cuts herself.

Hazel: omg......................

Paige: yea.

Hazel: omg..........

Paige: I know when she get upset she cuts herself.

Hazel: is she stopping.

Paige: I do not know.

I think it is boring but you tell me???????????


	3. chapter 2

**Place:. Ash's house.**

**(At Ash's house her and her friends are talking.)**

Paige:who like Ellie . Ash.

Ash: I can't tell you.

(Sean walked up to Ash.)

Sean: you can tell them but not Ellie.

Ash: ok.

Hazel: please tell us.

Ash: Sean go to break up with Emma.

Emma: he is.

Sean: yes im sorry Emma we are over.

( Emma ran out of the house crying.)

Ash: Sean likes Ellie.

Marco: If you hurt Ellie. Sean I -------.

Paige: hottie likes Ellie ok. Bad boy.

( A knock on the door.)

Ash: I will get it.

Ash: Ellie.

Ellie: hi guys.

Ash: ok. Find a seat everybody.

(Ash is next to Marco, Paige, Sprinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Sean.)

Ellie: Macro can I sit next to Ash?

Marco: no next to Sean.

Ellie: ok why?

Marco: because.

Sean: is my face that ugly?

Ellie: yes.

( smiling.)

Jimmy: Sean can I talk to you now.

Sean: you talk I listright?

Jimmy: yea. Upstairs now.

Ok if you think it is bored it is because im a blond

lol

thank you sprklespaz78 for telling me

what you think.


	4. chapter 4

Place: upstairs.

(Sean and Jimmy are talking upstairs.)

Sean: ok what do you want?

Jimmy: are you going to ask Ellie out on a date or

do I have to ask for you "Cameron"?

Sean: no . And I will ask her out on a date but not now ok.

Jimmy: does she like you?

Sean: I do not know.

Jimmy: I will ask Hazel.

Jimmy: Hazel come up there please.

Hazel: yes?

Jimmy: ask Ellie if she likes Sean.

Hazel: ok.

( downstairs.)

Hazel: Ellie can I talk to you please?

Ellie: yes

( in the dinning room.)

Ellie: what?

Hazel: do you like Sean?

Ellie: yes.

Hazel: ok.

( upstairs.)

Hazel: she likes him.

Jimmy: ok.

Jimmy: she likes you.

Sean: cool

(Smiling)

Jimmy: Hazel said you are going to play True or Dare.

Sean: ok

a/n : r&r


	5. chapter5

Place: upstairs.

Sean: yes ,what?

Jimmy: are you going to ask Ellie out or do I have to ask her out for

you "Cameron"?

Sean: maybe but what if she says no?

Jimmy: I will ask Hazel if Ellie likes you ok.

( Jimmy went down stairs to ask Hazel to ask Ellie if she likes

Sean.)

Hazel: Ellie can I talk to you please?

Ellie: ok .

( In the dinning room..)

Hazel: Ellie do you like Sean . Please tell

me the true.

Ellie: yes I like Sean .

(Hazel went up stairs .)

Hazel: she likes him ok.

Jimmy: ok.

(Jimmy walked up to Sean.)

Jimmy: she likes you man.

Sean: cool.

Jimmy: ok we need to go downstairs because we are going to

play true or dare.

Sean: ok .

(Jimmy and Sean went down stairs .)

Hazel: ok now it is time to play true or dare.

S,A,E,P,J,M,SP.: OK.

Paige: true or dare Sean .

Jimmy: true.

Hazel: true.

Marco: true.

Ellie: true.

Sprinner: true.

Paige: true, Sean.

Sean: dare.

Jimmy: I dare you to kiss Ellie .

Hazel: on the lips the you mean it.

( smiling.)

Sean: ok, sorry Ellie.

Sean: happy?

Hazel: yes im happy.(/)

('.')

(")(")


	6. chapter6

Place : Ash's house playing true or dare.

Jimmy: true or dare Ellie ?

Ellie: true.

Ash: did you like the kiss?

Ellie: yes 

( Ellie ran out of the house crying.)

Ash: Sean go see if she is ok .

Jimmy: and ask her out.

H&P: GO.

( Sean walked out of the house.)

Sean: Ellie are you there?

Ellie: over here.

Sean: are you ok?

Ellie:...........

Sean: Ellie talk to me.

Ellie: Sean I like you a lot but I do not want to get

hurt if you start liking Emma again.

Sean: I would never start liking Emma again.

( Sean started kissing Ellie.)

( when Sean started kissing Ellie ,Tody came to the door.)

Tody: awww. Look at the two love birds. Sean and Ellie.

( everyone ran to the door to look.)

Ellie: I'm sorry I need to go home.

Paige: so.............

Sean: she said that she likes me.

( he said with love in his eyes.)

( the next day at school.)

Paige: Ellie talk to me.

(Ellie keep walking.)

Paige: Ellie let me is your arm.

(Sean came up behind Ellie.)

Ellie: why?

Paige: NOW.

(Ellie showed Paige her arm.)

Paige: oh Ellie . Why?

Ellie: the one person that liked me back I walked away

from.

(Paige looked at Ellie.)

('.')

(")(")


	7. chapter 7

Ok it has been 9 months and Sean and Ellie's live are going great and by now Ellie know she was ready to go all the way with Sean .They used safety and Sean throught everything was ok .

Place: At Sean's house

Sean heard a knock on the door.So he turned off the T.V. and went to the door and looked out of the window to see who it was.

Sean: Ellie ! What are you doing here?

Ellie: Sean I need to talk to you

A/N:

ok if you want to know what happens will Ellie tell s Sean she is movie to philly

and that she need to stop seeing him . If you read back in time you will know

why Ellie need to stop seeing him.


End file.
